Find
by Gummy Rocks
Summary: Sequel to Lost! What happens when the gods are lost and their children must do their jobs for them? Drama and romance! Thalico!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers! I finally decided to make the squeal to Lost. I think I have a long over due Thank you to ThaliaRules0501. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to finish Lost and start this story. So thank-you! I would also like to thank my sister Angela for helping me come up with the idea of this story. And a little note: I gave Hades a throne in Olympus in this story. Enjoy!

3rd Person POV

Thalia jumped up on her dad's throne. She closed her eyes, waiting to get blasted to pieces. Instead, she felt all tingly. She seemed to be growing. Everything around her was getting smaller. Before she knew it, she was the size of a God. She closed her eyes. She saw an image of Zeus. _Thalia, my beloved daughter, I am sad to say that the Gods are lost. Until we find our way back, we ask that you guys take upon our jobs. We leave you in command of everybody, as though you were me. Make wise decisions and take care of my kingdom. _She opened her eyes, knowing that she was a goddess. She was the ruler of the sky.

Percy climbed up onto his dad's throne, holding his breath. He waited for the hot, burning, sensation to take over his body, before he was torn to pieces. But nothing happened. In fact, his body got all tingly. He started growing, growing 'til he was the size of a god. _Take care of my kingdom until I come back for it if I come back for it. _Poseidon whispered to him. Percy knew that he was the new god of the sea.

Nico hopped onto his dad's throne. He waited for his body to be zapped to pieces. Something different happened. He started growing. To his amazement, he was the size of a god._ Have fun taking care of the dead._ Hades whisper echoed through Nico's mind. And Nico knew he was not only the Ghost King, but the god of the Underworld.

Annabeth reluctantly sat on her mother's throne. She knew that she was going to get blasted, but her gut told her differently. She started growing. She looked around the throne room from a different prospective. _Be wise for all, my daughter. _Athena's words lingered in her head.

Will Solace was scared getting onto Apollo's throne. He didn't know why he was chosen to make his father bleed. He waited to get his painful death for sitting on Apollo's throne. But he actually got a blessing, and started to grow into a god. _Take care of the sun for me. And work on your poetry. _No matter what, he was the new sun god.

Phoebe climbed onto Artemis' throne not exactly sure of what she was doing. But when she started growing, she knew that Artemis wasn't mad at her for making her shed the golden blood of the gods._ Take care of The Hunt and the moon for me. _

Clarisse wasn't scared climbing onto Ares throne. And she wasn't scared with the fact that she might get turned into dust for sitting there. But she was scared when she started to grow. _Start a war or two for me. _Clarisse knew she had just been turned into the goddess of war.

Travis wondered why it was him who hurt Hermes and not Connor. He thought of this as he climbed Hermes' throne. He sat down and waited to die, but when he started growing, he knew he had been blessed. _Make sure to keep peace, and deliver messages on time for me._

Pollux hopped onto Dionysus' throne. He waited for it to start shaking and rumbling. But instead he was the one rumbling. He grew and grew until he was the size of a god. _Don't drink too much. _He knew he was a god, but of what?

Jake had no fears. So he hoped right onto Hephaestus' throne. He didn't have much to live for, so it didn't matter if he died. He waited for his painful death, but when he started growing, he knew his gut was right. Today was not the day he was going to die. _Create a new future in devices, my boy. _

Katie wasn't scarred to sit on Demeter's throne. She knew her mom would never harm her. When she started to grow, she seemed to prove her point. _Never be late on bring spring, and always be early on taking winter. _ She smelt the scent of flowers around her. She knew she was the goddess of seasons.

Sarah sat on Hera's throne. And she turned into a goddess. But her mother was the god that didn't whisper anything to.

Thalia's POV

I looked around the throne room. So it was true. We are the new gods.

"Do you think the minor gods are gone too?" Annabeth asked. I nodded my head no.

"I don't think they are. None of their kids showed up today." I said. So let me explain. When we were possessed we hurt our parents and made them bleed the golden blood of the gods. After that they vanished, disappeared. And we appeared here on Olympus. We all were freaked out because we thought we had not killed, but seriously hurt our parents. But then Annabeth suggested sitting on their thrones' to see if we really were the new gods. Which we have just came to the conclusion that we are.

"So what do we do now?" Clarisse asked. Everybody turned their head towards me. Ahh crap. Since I take Zeus' throne, I'm in charge. I had to smile at that. Never in my lifetime, would I have thought that would I be in charge of some gods. I took a deep breath.

"I guess we do what our parents would do. So I'll stay here on Olympus, Percy will go to the sea, and Nico will tend the Underworld. Everybody else, do as your parents would do." I said standing up, showing that this meeting was done.

"Wait. Thalia, what are you going to do about the hunters?" Annabeth asked. Crap. I haven't told anybody that I was no longer in the hunters. I put a fake smile on my face.

"I'll take care of it." I lied.

"She isn't in the hunter anymore." Stupid Phoebe said. I could murder her. I looked at her with my perfect ten, evil face.

"Thank you, Phoebe." I said laying the sarcasm thick.

"Yes it's true I'm no longer with the hunt. I don't know why I got kicked out of the hunt. Any more questions that I could answer?" I asked, scaring myself. Everybody looked the other way.

"Good. This meeting is dismissed." I said walking out of the throne room, willing myself to turn to my normal size. I headed outside to a water fountain bench. I looked up to see what god it was. I had to suppress an annoyed sigh. It would be Zeus. I could see everybody coming out of the throne room. But nobody could see me. I closed my eyes wishing everything could turn back to normal. Well that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"_We have to get out of here." Artemis said._

"_Well do duh Sherlock's." Apollo replied back. All thirteen gods were sitting around a fire. It seemed as though it was night were ever they were. Or maybe it was just always dark where ever they were. _

"_Face it you guys. We are lost. And we don't know how long it will be until we find ourselves back on Olympus. It could take ages." Athena said. All the gods went silent. _

"_At least our children will take over for us." Hera said. My dream shifted._ _I was standing in the middle of a classroom when I heard the voices. _

"_Itsssssssss done." It was that snake voice._

"_Yessss. Now we just have to make sure the godssss sssstay losst." _

"_Now we just have to ssstart whisspering to the eassy persuaded onesss." That creepy voice said._

"_Yesss. They will do our evil." The snake voices started to laugh. _

I woke up out of my dream gasping for air. Who were they going to start whispering to?

So did you like it? Hate it? Can't live with out it? Let me know in a review. I will update later on tonight. There is also a whole lot more Thaico on the way! The next chapter is all Thalico!


	2. Chapter 2

After my disturbing dream, I went to my room that I have here on Olympus. I figure since no one else is a daughter of Zeus, and they don't have their own room, they can just stay in their parents' room. I walked down the long, tall hallway, until I reached a room with _THALIA _printed on the door. I turned the golden knob and walked inside. I've never been in my room here before, but Dad surely did get it right. The walls were a dark, electrifying blue, like my eyes. It had a pure black carpet. My bed was round, with a black bed spread. In the corner, there was a black circled chair. I had a desk that had a laptop sitting on it. The bathroom was similar to the room; black carpet, blue walls, blue rugs, a glass shower, and other bathroom stuff. The closet was a walk in closet, but I didn't peak in there. I jumped on my bed, enjoying the soft pillows. I knew I was tired, but I really didn't want to go to sleep, not really wanting to dream about voices and gods and such. My eyes lids started to droop, and I started to doze off. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

I got through the night without one dream. I was enjoying the peaceful sleeping, when it was rudely disturbed by a loud banging on my door. I flipped over, covering my ears with a pillow. That didn't help much because it didn't muffle the banging noise like movies say it does. I closed my eyes tighter; hoping who ever it was would just leave, like that actually worked. The banging just got louder, and longer. I sighed and rolled out of bed, clumsily walking over to my bathroom. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a white shirt. I took off last night's make-up, not bothering to put more on. I combed out my hair and brushed my teeth. I put on some socks and converse, and went to answer the door.

"Who the hell-" I stopped when I saw it was Annabeth at my door. She was as red as a crayon, radiating anger and annoyance.

"Why do you look so pissed?" I didn't have time to stop the words coming out my mouth. Annabeth looked at me.

"Percy. Percy is an annoying idiot. That's why I'm so 'pissed'." I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"You are just now realizing that Percy is an idiot?" I said between a laugh. I guess me laughing at her just got here madder, because she looked like she was about to explode.

"This isn't funny. He is so dumb, he doesn't have a clue about anything, he is just a stupid Sea spawn! And he is always invading my personal space!" I was trying my very best not to laugh. Where was all this coming from? Just yesterday, she and Percy were all lovey-dovey. Now today, it's like he annoys the crap out of her.

"Well I can imagine that he invades your personally space, he is your boyfriend." By the way she exploded, my guess is that was the wrong thing to say.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I can't believe I was even stupid enough to even touch him, let alone date him!" Whoa, there not dating anymore? Now, I know Annabeth and Percy have their ups and downs, but for her to say they aren't dating is big. And to say she doesn't see why she ever even dated him? She is really starting to sound like Athena. That's when the gears in my head started to turn. Starting to sound like Athena? You've got to be kidding me. This can't be happing.

"Hey Annabeth, you don't think it's possible that we can inherit our parents traits, while we are filling in as them, do you?" I caught her right in the middle of her ranting. She looked at me like I was nuts or something.

"Why would you say that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No reason." I lied.

"If I have to listen to Annabeth rant about Percy again, I'm goanna rip her hair out." Nico chuckled.

"Oh wow Thalia, normal people say they are going to rip out there own hair, not hair of someone else." I rolled my eyes at him. We went to a McDonald's to get a burger. Nico said to everyone that he had to go to attend to the Underworld. I just said I had an errand to run. I think its best not to let people know about Nico and I. Hell, no one, with the exception of Nico, knows I'm no longer in the Hunt. Then again, it's really no one's business.

"Well let me just say I'm going to send an army out on Percy if I have to hear another blonde joke." I laughed at that. Percy telling Annabeth a blonde joke surely is a funny mental image. Annabeth and Percy have really been going at it. It really is annoying.

"Well you can attack Percy with the dead, I will zap Annabeth." Nico chuckled.

"Do you think we will start inherit ting our parents' traits?" I took a big bite out of my burger. I really don't think Nico and I would bicker, even if we became more like our parents. I least, I hope not. In this situation we're in, I really need someone who can make me laugh.

"I hope not. To have a temper like my dad's would just make my day more worst." I said. Nico looked at me, with an expression on his face that showed he couldn't believe what I just said.

"You already have a temper like your dad, if not worst." I glared at him. He started laughing.

"See, that's what I mean. Right there with the whole rolling of eyes." I rolled my eyes and sank down in my seat.

"Shut up di' Angelo." That quickly wiped the smile off his face. We went on talking for a long time. So long the sun started to set.

"Well I better get going." I said, starting to gather my things.

"Yeah, me too, I have to go figure out how my dad left the Underworld." Nico said standing up too.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Nico nodded.

"I guess it is. Just to let you know, you are always welcomed to the Underworld with me." I nodded.

"Same here with Olympus." He nodded. I started to walk away, when Nico grabbed me by the hand and spun my around. He bent down and kissed me. Usual our kisses our soft, but this one was aggressive and rough. We have had to been kissing for at least three minutes before we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Bye." I said walking off, a little gazed. I looked back once, Nico was no longer there, already have shadowed traveled off. I guess we are both going our separate ways.

Okay, so I guess I should say I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I guess I kind of got caught up with my new blackberry. Then I got sick, and a new dog. But there is still no excuse. I'm also starting school Monday, so I will try to update more often. Any who, how was this chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Can't lie without it? Let me know in a review!

~ Gummy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sad to say I might be putting an end to this story. I really back myself into a corner I can't get out of. I've been thinking really hard and just dont know where to go with this. Unless some amazing person can help me out with an idea, I might have to call it quits. Sorry! Please help. Maybe?

~ Gummy


End file.
